Frogger
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT] Tanya has a fear of frogs. Can Adam comfort her?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Power Rangers or anything of that nature. The characters as well as places that have been mentioned solely belong to Saban International and Jetix television.

**Dedication: **To my Adam/Tanya shippers. We're in dire need of a lot of Adam/Tanya fics, so this I hope will compensate for them. ;-) Enjoy!

**Summary: **Tanya and Adam are biology lab together. Together, they are dissecting a frog that Tanya doesn't want to look at. However, she and her lab partner have to dissect it for a grade, but still she refuses. Can Adam calm her nerves?

Biology is the study of life and its surroundings of nature's goodness. Every year a class within the school had biology or a science to take prior to their senior year of high school.

As for Adam and Tanya, who were juniors, their science they both decided to take together was introduction to biology. Though, as the syllabus was being passed around, some things started to scare Tanya.

"We have to dissect?" Tanya looked at her boyfriend in question. "I hate this."

Adam looked at his girlfriend and gave her a hug "Don't worry babe. As long as I'm your partner, you'll be alright."

Tanya gave Adam a smile and continued to read the syllabus. As the two continued to read, she glanced over at Billy and Kat who were anticipating this year in biology together after being apart in chemistry for a whole semester before.

"What's wrong with dissection Tan?" Kat said who looked more terrified than her best friend. "All I know it's a _frog_ we're dissecting."

"A FROG?" Tanya yelped out loud. "We have to dissect a frog? Kat, please tell me you're not serious."

"I'm not joking." Kat replied.

Tanya gasped towards the last page of syllabus. She knew she was in for it when she saw a diagram of a frog which they had to label for their final. As she began to breathe in and out from hyperventilation, she shook her head and couldn't believe what was going to happen for the next few months.

After the class bell rang, she went to her locker with hopes of no one toying with her about what she saw in class. Adam shortly followed her after talking to several of his friends from baseball that were all going to have practice around six-thirty that evening.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I can't wait to just relax in a nice warm bed at Aunt Sara's." The young Tanya said to her mother. "Hopefully, no one bothers me."

Tanya was nine at the time and wasn't afraid of anything. However, with her mischievous little brother Jamal who were seven at the time with her cousins Dan and Ed, they played a joke on the oldest Sloan girl.

It was already half past ten when Tanya decided to turn in early at her aunt's house. As she slowly opened her blankets on the bed, she heard a sound.

_RIBIT! RIBIT!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tanya screamed, turning the covers. "AHHHH! MOM! DAD!"

Her parents ran into the guest bedroom hearing Tanya's screams. As they saw five frogs jump off her bed, her brother Jamal and cousins were laughing in their rooms.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Tanya shuddered as she recapped the _nightmare_ she had at her aunt's. She couldn't believe her brother was part of that mayhem that evening. Since then, she couldn't come to grips that frogs were harmless and so was the joke.

"Hey babe." Adam said, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. "You alright."

Tanya nodded and laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I hate frogs."

As they walked out of the school, they met up with Billy and Kat who were standing by the door talking.

"Hey you two." Billy said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "What do you think of biology?"

"I like it." Adam replied. "I think it'll be a good idea to see what a frog looks like inside."

"Yeah." Kat retorted. "I always wanted to know what a frog looked like from the inside."

Tanya began to shudder. She didn't want to hear the conversation, but had her mind on other things. As her friends started talking more and more about frogs, Billy joked about the night that Adam got his ninja powers as a frog.

"I remember that." Adam sighed, looking at Tanya. "But, I looked pissed. Billy had the wolf, and what was _I_ stuck with? A FROG!"

The couple laughed with Adam as Tanya continued to stare away at the window. While she was looking outside, she sighed to herself hoping she could overcome the fear of frogs.

Later that evening, Adam had gone to his baseball practice whereas Tanya and Kat wound up on the phone.

"Frogs, frogs, and frogs – I hate them!" Tanya sighed, talking to her best friend.

"Aw Tan, what makes you hate them so much?" Kat questioned.

"I just don't like them. Ever since my brother and cousins did that joke on me, I had a hard time being around them." Tanya continued.

"Well, that was years ago. Besides, you have a prince now." Kat teased.

Tanya smiled "Yeah, I know, but he was known as the frog prince." She giggled as she Kat continued to talk.

Meanwhile at practice, Adam spoke to Rocky about helping Tanya overcome her fear somehow. The two best friends spoke about their fears but overcame them once they got older, but Tanya's was hard to shake off.

"Remember when Isha was scared of roller coasters?" Rocky said, taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Yeah, it took us a whole month to convince her _The Whirlwind_ wasn't _that_ scary." Adam agreed, putting his glove away.

The men laughed as they put their equipment away into their sports' bags. They both agreed that they had to cheer up Tanya with the help of Aisha and Kat.

**Four weeks later…**

Pretests began for finals that day. This determined whether or not you were ready to take the dissection part of the exam with a live dissected frog. As the students walked around with pens and blank tests, they walked around labeling parts of the frog onto their papers.

Tanya slowly crept around. She hated to see a frog in front of her again. As she made her way around the dissecting tables, one of them was pried open with needles stuck to body parts that she cringed seeing.

"It's alright." Adam whispered, squeezing her hand. "You'll be alright."

Tanya smiled and took a deep breath and started poking it with her pen's tip trying to figure out the part of the frog. As she continued to walk around, she continued to cringe. She hoped it would be all over by the last frog. However, in realization, she had eight more frogs to look at.

**One hour and twenty-five minutes later…**

After all the papers were collected, Tanya and Adam walked out together. Adam breathed a sigh of relief as he looked as his girlfriend who was terrified to see another frog again.

He gave her a slight hug as he opened his locker.

"This is for you." Adam said, with a smile. "Open it."

Tanya opened the gift bag and to her surprise, she found a stuffed animal which turned out to be none other than a frog.

"I don't get it sweetie." Tanya said, looking at her boyfriend in question. "Why?"

Adam smirked "Because, this one you don't have to dissect this one." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

The stuffed frog had a crown on top of its head with an animated smile. Tanya squeezed it tightly, and then hugged her boyfriend.

"Well, one things for sure, I got my prince." Tanya said, kissing her boyfriend. Adam returned his kiss to her and walked out hand in hand with her to the next class.

As they entered their social science class, Kat and Billy smiled amongst themselves knowing that their frog prince had his girl back. No matter how many obstacles of dissection it had to take, it just needed a stuffed animal to make her feel better.


End file.
